Twins of Fate
by theNeko
Summary: It is Angels against Demons and only a twin set of a brother and sister have the power to decide over the humani race...  In a normal high school life, two new mysterious figures meet... What is their TRUE purpose...?   T for later violence and blood  :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

Three kingdoms existed then in the universe, or at least were known there. There was Celestia of the Angeli, Infradur of those who called themselves the Demoni and Espiral of the Humani race. When harmony had reigned, the Angeli were treading among the humans. That harmony lasted very little for the Demoni began to invade Espiral. Among the humani, there was one man who wanted to make the diference. His name was Zederick; he was just a humani who didn't like what happened. His vision would not come right away fullfilled, but it was a start. What did he do…?

He created a pair of twins, one from Celestia, one from Infradur. One to restore and one to destroy, one brought life and one brought death. One to bring peace while the other brought war. A girl and a boy… on whom depended all. Their names were Gabriela and Van Faulkner. They were created as little ones and brought to life through a prayer process, from birth they were chosen by a side. The one from Infradur wasn't entirely doomed; it was its choice to either be for good or evil. They were not to be claimed until they were mature enough, but things change…

"Van, wake up!" I yelled from my room's bathroom, "Hurry or we'll be late!" it was like this every morning, I prepared for school and his lazy ass slept. "Oh, please, Van! For God's sake! Don't make me go in your room again!" I yelled once more but he wouldn't get up. _I guess I'll go in, _I thought to myself.

"Van, how can you live in this hole?" I asked going in his room. Empty soda cans all around, candy and gum wrappers all over the floor, his clothes all over the place. I couldn't even tell if they were dirty or not. Good thing the walls were a tan color or you'd see all the sticky soda stains and other things.

"Leave my hole alone!" He said half asleep. We'd never make it on time; he was still on the bed. He was facedown, his golden hair spiked in all directions and he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Well, you know what? _I _am leaving, so stay here if you want to. I am not getting another tardy cause of you!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Fine," he said standing up, "I just need some clothes on." His voice sounded like he was in a hangover, but he never got drunk. He stood up removing his shaggy hair out of his eyes, electric blue. Even though we were identical twins, his electric blue eyes were very different from my deep azure ones. He took a white sleeveless shirt and an elegant one that had different blue shaded squares and wore it unbuttoned. He took a pair of jeans and a pair of black Vans. He'd always joke around saying that vans were designed especially for him.

"You're looking good, sister." He complemented me as walking down the stairs.

"Thank you, brother." I answered knowing it was true. I was wearing a sleeveless dress that matched the color of my eyes and a silver necklace and earrings. I wore a pair of high heels, which ribbons covered up to my legs. My long blonde hair was untied and flowing around my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get to school," I said running to the door. "We're leaving now, Dad!" I yelled going out. Our father, Erick, was watching T.V. on the living room's couch.

"Have fun at school!"

"Fun…?" Van complained going in the car, "how can school be fun? Nothing interesting ever happens."

"Just stop complaining and drive us there safe!" I said closing the passenger's door. Van was right, nothing interesting ever happened there. Every day it was the same boring classes and the same boring teacher. School wasn't fun but I tried to make it fun for me.

We arrived there just before the bell rang and class started. Van and I had our first class together, music. I was very fond of the arts and so I as one of the best students in this class. I had three jobs in my music class. One: I sang in a soprano voice when needed. Two: I played the piano hen very fast fingering was needed. Three: I played the violin, to which only I did and others didn't get to have the privilege of doing so. They didn't know anyways, it was my own talent. My brother played the acoustic guitar and could compose music just to flirt with the girls. Somehow it always worked on them.

The second bell rang and we hurried to the band room. As we entered I couldn't avoid looking at the two new faces, a boy and a girl.

"Sit down every one." The teacher instructed, "I must make a call to the office, please be as quiet as possible."

Quiet…? All the girls were flirting with the new boy, all fascinated and scandalous around him. I couldn't even concentrate on my drawings.

"What's your name?" I heard one of the preppy ask with her squeaky voice.

"I am Michael Angelo," he answered in what you would call a British accent, "and I am here to protect you…!" Just then I noticed that he was extending his hand to me, holding a rose to me. The girls glared angrily at me so I decided to ignore him, but I couldn't. He took my hand and placed the crimson rose in it. Suddenly I noticed how beautiful he looked, like an Angel. His hair was a clear blonde that looked almost white and his eyes were a crystal gray color.

I tried looking over at Van in a "save me" expression but I noticed the new girl sat next to him. The teacher the hung up the phone and looked over at us and Michael took a seat.

"Well, Michael, Anata, welcome to See-An High School. It is very late in the year, but I guess we'll have to do. Do you need to be taught music or do you know something already?"

"Well, I can sing a little," Anata said shyly.

"Excellent, Michael, what can you do?"

"Well, I can play the guitar, the harp, the piano and I can sing. Ah, and I can play the cello but strongest are the piano and the cello then the rest."

"Magnificent!" our teacher said excited, "Ms. Faulkner, you can do a duet with him in a song! Violin and Cello would sound just lovely. I'll get you both the notes and we can start practicing! Ms. Faulkner, from now on bring your violin."

Great, now the girls would hate me even more. Especially with the fact Michael winked at me when the teacher said we'd make a duet. Too bad I blushed.

The bell of class dismissal was ringed and I ran to the door. Apparently Michael walked over to me but my brother was in his way.

"So, what happened in there, Gabriela?" Van said making fun of me as I looked at the crimson rose in my hand. Michael still approached us ignoring Van.

"May I, please?" He asked but didn't even wait for an answer as he took the rose in my hand and placed it on my hair, "ah, beautiful!"

Van was about to glare at him when he saw Anata not far from us looking at her schedule confused. He walked over to her offering his help.

"Room K-12, Algebra II," she said reading her schedule.

"Oh, that is my next class. It's this way," he walked happily with her.

Well, at least he was being useful. I guessed I'd have to walk my lonesome to my Calculus class, since Michael had disappeared and I wouldn't want him to walk me there anyways. The closer I approached the more giggles I heard. Oh no! I'd bet my life Michael was in there. The closer I got the more I'd hear his laugh. Before going in the door and having to ignore him, my friend Laurel met me in the door.

"Hello, Ela! Where's Van?" She asked looking around the place.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's flirting with the new girl, Anata."

"Oh," she sighed as we walked in the class. The bell rang and so did the teacher's phone.

"Uh-huh. Yes. Yes, an A+ student. Oh! Really! Of course! Oh, yes, previous school says A+ too. Okay, right away!"

The class quieted to hear what the teacher would say, "Michael, Gabriela, go to Mr. Uver's class, I'll make you both a pass and take your stuff. Good luck!" He said to us both. Strange, Mr. Uver didn't have a second period class. Our calculus teacher made us both a pass and handed it to Michael. Just before I reached the door, Michael ran to open it for me and we both walked out. A horrible silence filled the place, so I decided to engage in conversation.

"So where were you before here? Why'd you decide to come to Sea-An High?" I asked, but it wasn't only to start a conversation but I wanted to know.

"Ah. I was in another kingdom, that of Celestia. Know it? Does it sound familiar?" He said very serious.

"The Angeli kingdom? Yeah right. Humans aren't allowed there."

"Well, maybe I'm not human, I could be a Celestial. An Angeli," he was being serious about this, "You could be an Angeli too and not know it. We got near the band room. He smiled and opened the door for me to walk inside.

"Ah, there you are!" Mr. Uver said as we walked inside, "Michael, please play something on the Grand Piano. Gabriela, my violin is in that room, please go get it."

"Yes," I went inside the room to get it, I liked the teacher's violin better because it was electric and mine was just an "acoustic" one. Michael began in a calmed melody, playing softly and beautifully. He kept on going; I had the violin in my hand. There was a point where I could feel the music, I couldn't hold myself and I played with him. It was awesome but it didn't just last enough.

"I'm sorry," Michael said when he stopped. I'm just better with my Cello than with the piano."

"Oh, you do have one of your own, correct?" Mr. Uver asked Michael.

"Yes, of course. I have my own cello." He answered excited.

"Then bring it by tomorrow. I would like you and Gabriela to play something in the end of the school year. So, here are your notes to learn. I have talked with your second period teacher and our principal and they have agreed to this. During second period you may practice here, you are dismissed, practice begins tomorrow."

Nice, now I'd spend more time with him. Well, it wouldn't be that bad, would it?

The rest of my day went fast especially because Van had ALL classes with Anata and I had five out of six with Michael. I was tired throughout the day and apparently I fell asleep on my 6th period, my art class. When the bell woke me up I realized Michael had been silently watching me in my sleep. I left running to Van.

"Van, would you please drive today? I'm not feeling well, I'm tired."

"Yeah, no worries, sis." He said as I climbed on the passenger's seat. I looked out the road with my iPod on and then… Nothingness.

Zederick heard a knock on the door and since his kids weren't there yet he walked over to answer it.

"Zederick, we must talk!" The Angeli told him seriously and a little anxious.

"Michael, is that you? What are you doing here in the Humani world so early?"

"Zederick, it is time. A Demoni woman has come to claim Van and will try to claim Gabriela's blood. I have come to protect her from the enemy. It is the beginning."

"So soon? They're not ready yet. They don't yet know who they are or what they are able to do. How can Van be claimed, yet his twin hasn't?"

"I came to claim her. I claim Gabriela Faulkner of the Angeli to protect her with my own life, even if it is against her own twin." Michael was very serious about this.

"Michael, you can't claim her, you love her."

"Which is what makes me wanting to protect her stronger. I won't let her be hurt by anyone."

"Well, I can't argue with an Angeli. I'll talk to them about their true identity, they should be here soon. Don't let them see you," Zederick told the Angel.

"I'll become invisible, they won't see me."

The car pulled into the driveway and Van climbed out of the driver's seat. He walked over to the passenger's seat and took his sister in his arms, she was still asleep.

"What happened?" Zederick asked worried.

"She was tired and fell asleep. She asked me to drive; she just needs a rest, Dad. No worries." Van explained to his father.

"All right. Lay her on the couch, unless you'll take her to her room."

Van put her on the couch and ran upstairs.

"The Demoni is draining her. You must separate the twins now before Anata hurts Ela," Michael seemed furious now.

"I'll figure it out," Zederick tried to calm the Angeli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Memories Old and New**

_Am I dreaming? _Gabriela thought as she looked at stunning scenery. It was a huge garden at sunset where the fireflies illuminated the place.

_It's beautiful! _She looked around and walked a little not knowing where she was going. She saw many crimson rose bushes. There was a fountain in the middle with the water running softly. The sound was soothing. Apparently there was no one around the place and only she and the small insects were there. The more time she spent there the darker the sky became ranging in shades of blue and black. The small fireflies floating softly around illuminated the small space. Looking around Gabriela noticed something different, a winged being. She then heard the most beautiful of sounds. Was it a voice or an instrument? It was unrecognizable but it was not human. Then the winged being turned over to look at her. It was Michael, he smiled at her.

Michael gave a small giggle and smiled.

"What?" Zederick asked, "I thought we were talking about something serious, man!"

"She's dreaming of me and Celestia," he smiled again, "she's safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I have claimed her, we are connected now," Michael said smiling and blushing.

"I have never understood either Celestials or Infradurians even though I live with two," Zederick said frustrated.

"Wait! No!" Michael exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Wake her up!"

"What?"

"She's being attacked!" Michael said, Wake her up!"

Gabriela tried approaching the winged Michael when she heard a scream from heaven. It sounded like a war cry explosion. Suddenly fire fell from the sky into the garden, the leaves, the bushes, everything! It all became nothing.

Gabriela saw a woman speeding at her. She somehow looked familiar, but Gabriela couldn't remember to whom. As a reflex she began to run somewhat but she was slow and the woman almost reached her. It was inhuman speed. She looked back and saw that the woman was flying with black torn angel wings.

Gabriela knew she'd be caught by the woman so she ran faster. Suddenly she saw things become blurry and being passed quickly. Was that possible? Then she saw what it was, she was flying. She had wings but they were different in that they were white as snow with a cascade of crow colored feathers at the bottom. She _was _flying but her wings were weak and every time she flapped they hurt her shoulder blades. She started descending slowly and was about to give up when she saw something.

Something…? No, someone. It was Michael._ A winged being...? Michael? _Gabriela thought it impossible for this, but it was just a dream. Right...? She then saw him fly rapidly to her and he moved her from the spot she was. Fire had fallen right where she had been standing.

_I am here to protect you, _Michael's voice echoed around the place. Then she heard his voice solidly say, "Wake Up!"

The woman threw a ball of fire at us and Michael put himself in front of me taking the blow with his hand and making it disappear. And then… Gabriela woke up.

I screamed as I woke up and noticed Erick next to me. The red rose that had been in my hair was shattered into pieces on the couch.

"Erick, I had the weirdest dream ever! There was a winged being and a demon and a garden and then fire fell from the sky—"

"A Winged being…? A Demon…? Bri, I think you have read too many books!" He said. Strange, he almost _never_ talked to me like that, and every time he said Bri I knew it meant he didn't want to hear it.

"Fine, I'll go up to my room and make some music!" I said frustrated.

I walked upstairs to my room but noticed my twin with some instruments scattered around his room. He was sitting on the drums with his drumsticks just dozed off.

"Hey, twin." He said to me as I walked in.

"Hi." I said not really paying attention. "Hey Van, wanna play some music? I feel like taking on the drums." I said to him looking at them in the corner.

"Sister, you _don't_ know how to play the drums!" He mocked at me. This frustrated me even more. He laughed but then I looked at him menacing and he gave me the drumsticks. I sat and just randomly did every sound I could with them. When I found a beat I played it over and over and over again. Then I heard the bass accompany my beat and we were creating quite a cool beat. One minute or two after, I heard an electric guitar come into the song.

But we were only two…

I noticed Anata had come in the room. She had her guitar connected with a very small amplifier that actually did sound good. Suddenly I felt goose bumps and messed up on my playing. Van and I stopped but Anata kept on going for about a minute.

"Oh," Van seemed happy to see her here, "Anata! You did bring your guitar, awesome."

"Well, yeah. Can _you _play it?" she asked challenging.

"If you tell me what to play then I bet I can."

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favor. Some friends and I have a band that is composed of a guitar, drums, and bass. We still need a pianist but for some songs; but anyways, we need a second guitar because without it sounds weird. Would you help us with that, please?"

That was my cue to leave the room and go do homework. I was about to leave when Anata called me.

"Gabriela, I heard you sing."

"Yeah, I sing." I said not lying. Once when I was little I was told that I sang like an angel. Of course all my brother does is scream but that's his kind of voice of music.

"Would you sing with me? Two vocalists would be awesome!"

"Um, but my homework—"

"Practice two hours Saturdays and Sundays. No homework in between. Please, it'd be awesome!"

"Um, alright, I'll do it. I'll sing with you guys."

"Thank you. It'll be wonderful!" She smiled at me then at Van. Van seemed to have a reaction for he immediately smiled back.

"So, what time tomorrow?" I asked to know so I could go to my room and leave those two alone.

We'll figure it out at school, all right? I'll look for you at lunch" she said smiling.

In that moment I felt I could leave. I went over to my room and lay on the bed, resting. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a light knock on the door.

"Are you asleep?" The voice asked, "May I come in?"

It was Michael. What was he doing in my house _and _almost inside my room?

"Sure go ahead." I answered, sitting down on the bed.

"Gabriela, we need to talk," he said stepping inside my room and sitting on the bed with me.

"About what...? Is something wrong, Angel?"

"Were you feeling okay in school today? You seemed down on 6th period so I came to check on you. Your father, Erick, let me in the house. Gabriela, you do know about Infradur, don't you?"

"You mean the demon's kingdom? Yes, I know what it is and some of its story. Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Something is happening. There's a group of-" he was cut off by an outburst of two beings. One that was grotesque came in and pushed Angel to the wall then held him against it.

I drew my legs to myself against my bed posts and one of the beings came to me. He was beautiful. His skin was dark like a cappuccino and his hair was a golden orange as were his eyes. He walked in all majestically into my room. He looked at where I was and walked over to me.

A small whimpering sound came out of my mouth, "Angel…" I was scared for I did not know what was happening around me. The stranger held my wrists against the wall and he looked at me as I looked away into my drawer.

"What a beautiful angel," he said as he looked at all of me. "She'd make a great demon!"

"Don't touch her!" Angel yelled at the stranger as he struggled to break free from the grotesque being.

The stranger stuck out his pointy tongue and licked my neck from bottom to top. Then he kissed my lips burying his tongue inside. I felt repulsion inside my body and I honestly felt like throwing up. His pointy, long tongue alone made me feel nausea.

"What a delicious treat," he said. Tears began running down my face at the embarrassment of having Angel see this. The stranger took my right hand and moved it to the grasp of his right, keeping both of my hands in one of his. He lowered his hand onto my neck and then going down my chest.

I couldn't take it any longer, I screamed. The stranger and his minion disappeared as soon as my twin, Van, came rushing inside my room. I was on my bed on my knees crying of terror at the stranger's doing. Van saw my situation then he looked at Angel against the wall.

As soon as he saw that, he went over to Michael, pushed him against the wall, punched him in the face and started a fight.

"No, Van…" I said between cries. "Leave him. He didn't do anything. Stop…!"

Erick came rushing into my room, looking around, "what happened?" he ran over to me where I was and waited for an explanation.

"Gabriela screamed and I came in and this bastard was in here with her." Van stopped punching Angel but didn't let go of him.

"Michael didn't do anything," I said, still crying. "Van let him go, it wasn't anything he did. Dad, I can explain but make Van go outside."

"I'm not leaving you here with _him._" Van said when Erick looked at him.

"She won't be alone, Van, I'm here. Now go back to Anata, I think she is in your room still." Erick ordered him. Van did as told and left the room.

"Now explain to me what happened," Erick ordered us to do so.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, Ela." Angel told me as he looked disappointed at himself for not being able to. He walked over to me and sat beside me on the bedside.

"Dad, two… _things_ came in the room. One of them… he… he was licking my neck and then he kissed me with his nasty tongue. His tongue was long and pointy, it was horrible." I said burying my head into Angel's chest as he hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what they were but the one who held me was grotesque and stinky enough. I'm sorry, Mr. Faulkner."

"It's okay, at least nothing worse happened. Michael, I think Gabriela needs rest, would you please?" Erick said looking at him.

"No, Angel, don't leave me. Please, stay here with me," I hugged him even tighter so he wouldn't leave."

"I have to, I'll be downstairs, I'll watch over you. Don't worry." He tried soothing me down but I wouldn't let him go. To be honest I, was very scared about what had happened I didn't know what was going on. Erick seemed very calm about it, but I wasn't.

"It's all right, Gabriela. He'll stay; he has my permission to do so. Don't worry." Erick confirmed to me as he left through the door.

"You have to rest, Gabriela. Lay down and I'll put the covers over you. It's okay I'm not leaving." He said trying to move me over to lay me on the bed. He couldn't anyways because I didn't let go of his arm.

"Don't." I whispered very slowly.

Okay okay, let's do_ this_," he sighed saying. He moved over to the other side of my queen sized bed and he made himself comfortable. He then dragged me over his body and he hugged me as my head lay on his chest, like cradling a child. I felt safe then, and I fell asleep.


End file.
